


As An Angel

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [198]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond?, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel never intended to stick around more then a day or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 2 Devil May Care
> 
> I was torn on whether I should call him Ezekiel or if I should call him Gadreel. I called him Gadreel because that's his name. If you haven't seen 9.09 Holy Terror, cause you won't get why I called him Gadreel.

In all honesty, Gadreel didn't especially like the Winchesters.

Angels tended to gossip, even angels that had been in prison since the dawn of humanity. Angels who got the privilege to roam on Earth would tell stories to their friends, who sometimes happened to be guards, and they would tell the stories to their fellow workers, and the prisoners would overhear and the stories would spread like wildfire. 

Gadreel wasn't exactly popular; even the worst angels seeming to dislike him, but when he was lucky, a story would get passed on to him, and he would tuck it into a small corner of his mind. Most of the stories he'd heard were about the Winchesters, and he certainly had his own opinion about them. He was not a fan of them.

When Dean prayed for an help, he already knew he was going to screw him over. He couldn't feel too bad about lying one of the men that almost destroyed the world and killed so many of his brothers and sisters. What he didn't expect was why Dean Winchester was so desperate to save his brother.

Seeing the two of them next to each other was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. He knew that there was such a thing as soul mates; Adam and Eve having been the very first pair, but this was much different. The way the souls were intertwined with each other was much more complicated then Adam and Eve. It was a twisted mess full of sadness and love and happiness, and it was oddly fascinating as well as concerning.

At first, Gadreel was going to use Sam Winchester as a vessel and bolt the first chance he got, but he couldn't. He was an angel, be it a lying, fugitive angel, but an angel, and part of an angel's job is to protect souls from becoming damaged. Even a Winchester's soul shouldn't go through the pain of losing a soul mate.

 


End file.
